


Heads Will Roll

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Gen, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kilgharrah thinks of days past while dreaming of a better future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heads Will Roll

He remember days gone by, No one would ever have dared to tell him what to do. The young and old alike always said his name with such pride; he yearned to speak of his true name. Even his warlock was unworthy of that secret. 

He reminded himself to sit and bide his time. Uther may have outlawed magic in Camelot but he had been hearing the whispers on the winds. He knew that when he told the warlock all he had kept from him mighty heads would roll. He just hoped he lived long enough to see Uther’s roll.


End file.
